A True Friend Never Leave
by Roaramon
Summary: Mimi is going to lose all of her friends. But she does not want to lose them expectily Matt. What will Mimi do. This is a Mimato just so you know.


Authors note: This takes place after the digi adventure. Matt, Tai, Sora, and Mimi are very close friends. Izzy and Joe hang out with other friends and do not see them as often. Matt, Tai, and Sora are 19, Mimi is 18. Mimi and Sora still live with there parents and Matt and Tai live in apartments. This is a Mimato so if you don't favor this couple this fanfic is not for you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters in my fanfic.  
************************************************************************  
  
A TRUE FRIEND NEVER LEAVES  
By, Roaramon  
  
I was a beautiful summer day in Japan. Tai, Sora, and Matt were talking in the park. "So where's Mimi?" Tai asked. "Your did call her right, Matt." Sora commented. "Of course I did." Matt said defending himself. Just then he saw her coming. "Told Ya." Matt said as Mimi ran up. "So what's going on?" Mimi asked as she sat down next to Sora. "We're all going to the movies, want to come?" Sora asked. "Of course. I don't come all the way down here to just go back." Mimi said giggling . "Well let's get going. The movie starts soon." Matt said as they all got up and walked to the movie theater.  
************************************************************************  
"So did you like the movie?" Matt asked as he walked with Mimi. "It was alright, it wasn't as scary as I though it would be." Mimi said smiling at Matt. "So why did Tai and Sora leave so early?" Mimi asked. "They had some soccer thing they had to go to." Matt said as they continued to walk towards Mimi's house.   
  
"Well I better go." Mimi said as she stopped in front of her house. "My dad said he had something important to talk to me about, so I'll see you later, ok." Mimi said as she slowly walked up to the door. "Alright, see ya." Matt said as he walked away waving to Mimi.  
************************************************************************  
"So what did you want to talk about dad." Mimi asked as she nervously sat down next to her father. "Well as you know your becoming quite popular with the wrong crowd." "What do you mean, the 'wrong crowd'." Mimi said as she looked questionably at her father. "What I mean is that the only people you hang around with are those low class friends of yours." "What's wrong with my friends." Mimi asked worriedly. "Well it's just that there not refine enough for someone like you." "What are you talking about." Mimi asked sadly. "Well I mean that you are not to see you worthless friends again." he said harshly. "I'll set you up with some more refine people. You'll become friends with them." He said annoyed. "But why." Mimi asked now beginning to cry. "Because your my daughter you have to live up to me." He said leaving Mimi. Mimi ran up to her room crying.   
  
"Mimi you alright?" Her mom asked worriedly as she walked in to Mimi's room. "No. Dad want's me to get new friends." Mimi said whimpering. "Well what's wrong with that?" she said putting her arm around Mimi for comfort. "I don't want new friends, I don't want to lose the friends I have know. There all so nice and he just want's me to leave them." "Well I am sure it's for the better." "What you think it's ok." Mimi said sadly. "Well if that's what your father wants that's what you should do." She said getting up. "Why dose he have to rule my life?" Mimi cried. "Well maybe we'll talk to him at dinner ok." "Alright." Mimi said as her mom walked out of her room.   
  
"I just can't leave them. There my best friends, there the only ones I can trust." Mimi thought as she laid back on her bed. "Especially Matt. He has always been there for me, more than anyone else. I just can't forget about him." Mimi thought as she continued to think about her father's decision.   
************************************************************************  
"Come on dad, I just can't leave my best friends like that." Mimi pleaded with her father. "Well maybe you can still talk to Sora, she nice enough, but not those other to jerks." "What about Matt." Mimi said as tears became fresh in her eyes again. "What about him. You can't see him ether. He is the worst one of them all." Her father said getting up from the dinner table.  
************************************************************************  
The next morning Mimi left to talk to Sora. "So what am I going to do Sora." Mimi cried. "I don't want my dad to be mad but I don't want to stop seeing Matt." Mimi said. "Well you should listen to your father. Maybe it's time you got friends in you social class." Sora said looking away. "What do you mean, don't you still want to be friends." Mimi cried. "Of course I do, but it will be better this way." Sora said as tears formed in her eyes. "Sora..." "Mimi it just has to be this way. We can still see each other just not as often as we us to." "But what about the others, what about Matt." Mimi cried. "I'll tell them tomorrow." Sora said. "Please tell Matt that I'll miss him, ok. You know how I feel about him Sora." "I'm sure he'll miss you too." Sora said walking Mimi to the door. "Well I'll see ya." Mimi said questioningly. "Ya, I'll see you soon." Sora said as she watched Mimi walk away. "I know this would happen. It will be better this way, even though I am losing my best friend ever." Sora though as she walked back to the house, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Well that's that I have just lost every one who has ever meant any thing to me." Mimi said to her self as she walked home. "Hey Mimi wait up." Matt called to her. "Oh no." Mimi thought as tears formed in her eyes. "Hey Matt." She said quietly as she looked towards him. "Where you off to?" Matt asked. "Just on my way home." Mimi said looking towards the ground. "Is everything ok. You don't seem to be your self." Matt asked worriedly. "Ya, everything's fine." Mimi said plainly. "Well were all going out tonight, you want to come." Matt asked. "No I can't." Mimi said sadly. "Well how about tomorrow." Matt asked. "No, I have things I have to do with my dad." Mimi said as she walked up to her house. Her dad was sitting out side and when he say Mimi with Matt his temper flared. "Get away from her." Mimi's dad yelled getting up. "What's wrong." Matt asked as he came up to them. "She can't see you, ever." Mimi's dad said as he took Mimi by her arm. "What do you mean?" Matt asked as he watched Mimi's dad drag her away. "MATT" Mimi cried as she tried to get away. "What I mean is that she is not aloud to hang out with a deadbeat like you." He said as he dragged Mimi into the house. "Mimi..." Matt whispered as he took her into the house slamming the door behind him.  
  
"I told you that you weren't aloud to see anyone anymore." Mimi's dad yelled at her throwing her down on the sofa. "If you ever even look at any one of your friends again I'll make you wish you were never born." He said looking at her harshly. "You are to never leave my site again, you hear." He screamed at her. "Alright dad." Mimi said as she sobbed. "Now stop you crying." He said as he looked away. "I said stop." He said more strongly. "I can't." Mimi cried. "This all about that stupid Matt kid is in it. He's the reason your fighting me." He said as looked back at her. "I care a lot about him dad." Mimi cried. "Well forget about him." He shouted. "I can't." Mimi said more rebellious. "You just don't listen do you. Maybe this will help." He said as he smacked Mimi across her face, cutting her face open. "Darn kid." He said as he walked away. Mimi ran out the door as soon as he left.  
************************************************************************  
Mimi ran as fast as she could even though she had no idea where she was going. She just ran where her legs took her. She was running towards Matt's apartment when she ran into someone. They both fell over. "Oh..." Mimi mooned. "All man. You ok." A familiar said. "Matt??" Mimi asked. "Mimi, what happened." Matt asked as he looked at her. She had a huge cut under her eye. He helped her up as he looked at her wound. "You alright. What happened?" Matt ask looking worriedly at her. "Oh Matt, it's my dad." She said as she began to cry more. "Alright, it's alright. Come on let's get that cut cleaned up." He said as he led her to his apartment.   
  
Matt took her and sat her down at a table. "Now let's clean that cut." He said as he sat next to her and began to clean the cut. "Thanks Matt." she said softly. "What happened Mimi. Does this have anything to do with your dad being upset with me." He said. "Well sort of. You see he dose not want me to be friends with you or the others anymore." She said as she began to calm down. "Why. Doesn't he like me." "It's not that, it's just that he thinks that I should hang around with more 'refine' friends. But I don't want to. I like the friends I have. I like being with you." She said as she looked into Matt's eyes. "I like being with you too Mimi. I care a lot about you. I don't want to lose you just because he dose not like me. My dad did not like you at first but he did not make me stop seeing you. And now look, he thinks your one of the nicest friends I've got." "I know Matt. It's just that he thinks that I should be with people from my own social class. But I don't like my social class, there all a bunch of snobs." Mimi said as she tried to laugh. "He wants me to live up to him and he thinks that your only a problem." Mimi said as she looked away. "Well maybe he'll change his mind." He said as he finish. "I hope so. Well I better get back. I don't want him to know I was here." Mimi said getting up. "Alright but if he hurts you again I want you to come right to me ok." Matt said as he walked her to the door. "Alright Matt. Thanks again." Mimi said as she walked away and towards her house.  
************************************************************************  
It was late when Mimi walked in. "Where were you?" Mimi's mom asked as soon as she walked in. "I just walked around." She said looking away. "You went to see one of you friends didn't you." She asked. Mimi didn't answer. She could not believe that her own mother was against her. "You went to him didn't you. DIDN'T YOU." She yelled. "So what if I did." Mimi cried back. "Your father told you that you were never to see him." "She knows." Said her father as he came in to the dark room. "Leave her to me" He said walking towards her. Her mom left the room to let him deal with her. "I told you to forget about him, didn't I." He said coming close to her. "I can't." Mimi said as she began to cry. "Oh yes you can, and WILL." He said as he grabbing her and throw her on the floor. Mimi tried to get up but he held her down. He was on top of her looking fierce into her damp eyes. "I'll make you forget him you brat." He said as he began smacking her head. "No dad." Mimi screamed. He began hitting her stomach and back. "Let me go." She whimpered. "I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me." He shouted. He beat her harder and harder until she was finally able to squirm free. She made a dash for the door. "You better get back here right know." He yelled as she ran out the door. "Fine don't. If I ever see you again consider me to be last thing you ever see." He yelled as she ran down the street. "Well that's the end of her." He said standing in the door way. "Well she should have listen to you the first time." Mimi's mom said placing her hand on his shoulder. "Well at least we don't have to deal with her anymore." He said closing the door.  
************************************************************************  
Matt woke up to knocking at the door. "Who could it be at this hour." He said walking to the door. He opened up the door and was in shock at what he saw. Mimi was standing there sobbing uncountable. She was bleeding everywhere. Her clothes were completely socked with blood. "MIMI WHAT HAPPENED." Matt almost shouted. "Matt. When I went home my dad....well he...Oh I need help." Mimi whimpered as she walked into Matt's apartment. "Ok, explain later. First least get you cleaned up." Matt said as he took her to his room. "Give me your clothes and I'll wash them. Here you can ware this for now." He said handing her a long shirt. She changed as Matt took her close down to the washer. He got a bucket of water and a soft cloth and went back to Mimi. "Alright know let me clean you up ok." Matt asked. "Alright." she said softly still crying. Mimi began to explain what happened as he cleaned her wounds. "I can't believe he did this to you." Matt said finishing. "Well at least your save now." Matt said as he got up. He got bandages and cream to dress her wounds.   
  
"Thanks Matt." Mimi said as he finish bandage her. "No problem Mimi. I don't want you to get sick or something." Matt said smiling at her. "No Matt thanks for everything. You've always helped me no matter what." Mimi said as she looked away from Matt. "Your my best friend. Your always helping me too." Matt said moving closer to her. "No I haven't." She said as tears formed in her eyes. "Yes you have. If it wasn't for you I would still be running away from my feelings. You've helped me open up and share my feeling." Matt said as he took her hand in his. Mimi looked up at him as tears began streaming down her face. "Matt, I did not think I ever help you." Mimi said looking into his eyes. "Of course you have. Your the only one who listens to me. Your the only one who cares about how I feel. And you have helped me express my feelings." Matt said looking into her eyes tenderly. Mimi held Matt's hands tighter as Matt looked at her. She began to cry more. "Don't cry." Matt said softly as he wrapped his arms around her. Mimi cried into his chest as he rubber her back. "It's alright, everything will be ok." he said as she began to clam down. "Oh Matt, I don't know what to do." She said as she began to stop crying. "My dad doesn't want to see me again." She said as she laid her head on his chest. "Well you can stay with me until we figure out what to do." "Are you sure." "Ya, I don't want anything to happen to you. I'll feel better if your with me." Matt said placing his hand on her head, stroking her hair. "Oh Matt, how can I ever repay you?" Mimi asked nuzzling up to him. "You already have. Your mean so much to me, your friendship is enough." He whispered. He laid his head on hers and kissed her head.   
  
He held her tighter as she fell asleep in his arms. He cradled her in his arms and walked her over to his bed. He laid her down and covered her up. He began to stroke her soft hair and she began to stir. "Oh Matt don't ever leave me." She whispered as she settled down in his bed. "Don't worry, I never will." He said leaning down and kissing her check. She smiled and drifted into a deep sleep knowing that Matt would never leave her and that she would never leave him.  



End file.
